shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Summons
Summons Guide Note* Except for the time there were Garden Summons from tickets collected at Award Platform of Oyuki which were used to obtain Garden Festival Deco during Garden Festival Event(EN Server) Hime Summons Rate Monster/Hime Summons Note* Rates changed as of November 14, 2018 (bronze.silver.gold. rainbow rates below will have to be changed/ommited) '' ' ' '''Bronze Summon' *Uses 1x Bronze Ticket or 1000 Coins per summon. *Prioritizes Bronze Ticket when summoning just once. *Can use 10x Bronze Ticket or 10,000 Coins to summon 10x at once. *Mostly you will summons monsters that can be used for their experience value Hime's XP or sold for more Coins *The ones with a Cost of '2' are often used to increase the success rate in Basic Hime unity. *Summon rate for a Hime is 2%. *Summons Hime from the Basic tier. (also the only way to get Yuurei & Ningyo) *Variant Basic Hime are also found during certain Events. *'The max amount of Bronze Ticket you may hoard in the game is 999.' ' Silver Summon' *Uses 1x Silver Ticket or 200 Power per summon. *Prioritizes Silver Ticket when summoning. *Summons Hime from the following tiers: Variant Basic(56.8%), Elite(30%), Rare(10%), Variant Elite(2%), Superior(1%), Extremely Rare(0.2%) *Chibi Hime(aka Story Mode Hime) are also found during Events. ' Gold Summon' *Uses 1x Gold Ticket or 500 Power per summon. *Prioritizes Gold Ticket when summoning. *Summons Hime from the following tiers: Rare(40%), Variant Elite(25%), Superior(14%), Extremely Rare(9%), Foreign Rare(6%), Variant Superior(2%), Superior Extremely Rare(2%), Ultimate Extremely Rare(1%), Foreign Extremely Rare(1%) * Hime comes with a random Skill. * Gets 5 Pure Magatama along with the Hime ' Rainbow Summon' *Uses 1x Rainbow Ticket or 800 Power per summon. *Prioritizes Rainbow Ticket when summoning just once. *Summons Hime from the following tiers: Superior(39.6%), Extremely Rare(18%), Foreign Rare(11%), Superior Extremely Rare(7.5%), Variant Superior(7.5%), Ultimate Extremely Rare(4%), Foreign Extremely Rare(4%), Ultimate Superior Extremely Rare(3%), Ultimate Foreign Extremely Rare(2%), Ultimate Variant Superior Extremely Rare(1.2%), Kei Extremely Rare(1.2%), Legendary(1%) *Gets 1 Shining Magatama along with the Hime. *Can use 4000 Power or 5x Rainbow Tickets to do 5x Summons at once. *Doing a 5x Summon will guarantee at least 1 Extremely Rare tier or higher Hime. ' Foreign Summon' *Uses 10,000 Gold per summon. *Only summons Hime from the Foreign & Foreign Rare tier. (rates not listed) *Cost reduced to 7,000 Gold during Foreign events. Skill Summon Skill Summon is a special function allowing you to obtain Skill Items‏ by using a Skill Ticket or 200 Power *Prioritizes Skill Ticket when summoning Spirit Stone Summon Uses Killing Stone Fragments (殺生石の欠片) to summon various Items, Unique Skills, Material Monsters and Special Monsters. *Killing Stones can be obtained in Pandemonium, and from destroying Magatama. Magatama Summon This has now been revamped to True Magatama Summon *Uses 5 Rainbow Magatama to summon powerful cards. *Summons Hime from the following tiers: Variant Superior(25%), Superior Extremely Rare(25%), Ultimate Extremely Rare(20%), Variant Superior Extremely Rare(30%) *Card Type rotates every week after maintenance True Magatama Summon *Uses 5 Rainbow Magatama (虹の勾玉) for each summon *Receives 1x Reincarnation Card (転生式札) for each summon. *Summons Hime from the following tiers: Superior Extremely Rare(20%), Ultimate Extremely Rare(20%), Foreign Extremely Rare(20%), Variant Superior Extremely Rare(30%), Kei Extremely Rare(7%),Kamuy Extremely Rare(3%) *Card Type rotates every week after maintenance Category:Guides Category:Summons